


we all have secrets

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [29]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Mentioned Christopher Diaz, Mentioned Howie "Chimney" Han/Maddie Buckley, Mentioned Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Chimney overhears something about Buck that he shouldn't have listened in on.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528010
Comments: 5
Kudos: 291





	we all have secrets

**Author's Note:**

> From the following prompt: _Prompt: so why is the first thing that came to mind Chimney staying at Buck's means he doesn't get as much alone time. Chimney overhears buck talking to Eddie (maybe they're secretly dating or he mentions how they're like a couple in how they talk similar to when buck told madney before)_.

Chimney was just entering Buck’s apartment, exhausted as he slowly opened the door and then closed it, eyes shutting as he leaned against it, when he heard voices coming from Buck’s room. Looking up, Chim couldn’t help but feel slightly confused to see Buck’s door slightly ajar, the lights off but the afternoon light coming through the space of the door. Taking his shoes off slowly, Chim lets out a soft sigh before he heads up towards Buck’s room, making sure not to hit any of the spots that creak. When he finally gets to Buck’s door, he rests against the wall, feeling only slightly bad that he’s eavesdropping on his close friend - that is, of course, until he hears his name coming from Buck’s mouth.

“It’s just not easy to get some alone time when Chim is here,” Buck says and Chim can definitely understand what his friend means - thankful that he has Maddie, at least, even if he’s missing the hell out of her at the moment.

“It especially wasn’t easy once you left. At the very least, I had you to pull into my room when Chim and Hen were sleeping, but now that you’ve gone home to be with Chris, it’s practically impossible to get time alone, even at night.” Chim hears, and it takes him only a few seconds to piece together what Buck is saying and what he means, his eyes widening in surprise before he does his best to choke back that surprise.

“No, I’m not masturbating at night. You told me to be good, so I’m being good - no matter how much it kills me, Eddie,” Chim hears and his eyes widen once more. Taking a deep breath, Chim closes his eyes and inhales, and then exhales and opens his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek with a small smirk, wondering what else Buck is going to say without knowing.

“Chim said he’s moving back in with Maddie by the end of the week, so all we need to do is wait a couple of more days, and then you can come over as often as you’d like - or, even better, I can come over and spend the night. I miss spending the night with you guys,” Buck adds and Chim finds himself narrowing his eyes, wondering what that even means.

“Yeah, I miss the little guy too. How is Chris doing?” Buck asks and Chim steps away, finally understanding that Buck and Eddie were talking about Chris and Chim -- Chim can only imagine that Buck misses the little kid, a quick understanding coursing through Chim as he realizes that maybe Buck isn’t the only member of 118 without a kid.

“Alright, I’ll pop over tomorrow. Tell Chris I’ll tell him a story tonight before he goes to bed, and that I miss him. I don’t care, Eddie, if I can tell him then, tell him for me now,” Chim hears Buck laugh as he makes his way back down the stairs and into the kitchen, not quite sure what to do with the information he’s been given. After a few minutes, he decides to just forget about it, continue to tease Buck about his covid crush, and act like everything is fine, like Chim doesn’t know about the huge secret Buck is keeping from... _ everyone _ .

_ Christ _ , Chim thinks briefly shaking his head,  _ how am I supposed to keep this from Maddie, of all people?  _ Chim chuckles to himself, before he grins when he hears Buck slowly coming down the stairs, making sure everything stays normal when Buck comes into view.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this story. Comments are loved, appreciated, and always responded to eventually. Come yell at me on my [tumblr](https://siriuslyjamie.tumblr.com).


End file.
